Jewel Cardfight
by ShiningButterfly
Summary: Sendou Aichi summoned by Jewelina, she partnered with my OC Q and meets Jewel Pet characters and aim for Jewelstar. With Alma wants Battest so bad to free her mother from eternal sleep. Will they stop Battest.
1. Chapter 1

Jewel Cardfight

Chapter 1

* * *

**I decided to make a Crossover of Jewel Pet Tinkle and Cardfight. Enjoy. I do not own Jewl Pet or Cardfight Vanguard.**

* * *

"AAAAHHH" a voice echoed in Jewel land. A girl with bright blue hair fell on a tree while she lands.

"Where am I" she looked around. She saw a castle with a beautiful design with a big and small moon behind it. A school has in the distance.

"A school" 'I'll go ask where I am' she walked to the school

"Excuse me" she knocked on the door. The door opened and a short woman that look like a witch came out with a pink rabbit and pale light blue dog.

"Is anything wrong" she asked "I've never seen you before" she pushed her glasses

"I'm sorry to intrude, but where am I" she asked

"Come on in, I'll explain where you" she walked in and the girl followed

"I'm Halite a teacher from Jewel land" she sipped her tea

"S-Sendou Aichi, nice to meet you" Aichi bowed in the chair

"Ai-chan, can you explain how you get here"

"I..."

Flashback

'I hope everyone is here today' Aichi ran to Card Capital

A light shine around her with a magic circle.

"What?!" then she fell through the ground.

"What is this" she looked around with lots of the same magic circle around

"Aichi" she name was called

"Who" Aichi looked around, then a pretty person appeared in front of her. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and in a blue dress and a heart rod in her hand.

"Aichi" she said

"Who are you"

"I'm Jewelina, the ruler of Jewel land"

"Jewelina... Jewel land"

"I have a favor"

"What is it"

"I want you to find a partner and become a magician"

"Partner... Magician... Why?"

"You'll find out soon" she started to fade away

"Wait..." Aichi reached out her hand, then she fell in the tree

End Flashback

"Then I met you, Hailte-san" Aichi finished

"I see...Jewelina-sama told you that, alright let's do it"

"What"

"We'll find you a partner and you'll be come magician"

"But who will be my partner?"

"That you have to find one yourself. Every Rare Rare find their own partner"

"Rare Rare?"

"That's what we call you humans"

"Oh, why do we need partners"

"Jewelina-sama created Jewel pet, like them" she point her hand to the rabbit and dog "You become their partner and aim for the Jewelstar"

"Jewel star..."

"I'm Luna" And I'm Milky" the said

"T-They just talk" Aichi looked at them

"We're created to make humans happy and loved - dana" said Luna

"Happy... Loved..." Aichi closed her eyes "Alright, I'll do it. I'll find a partner even though i don't know why am I here, but I'll do it" Aichi stood up

"Hmph, if you can find one" said a voice

They saw a black husky at the door.

"You find a partner, don't make me laugh"

"Kumo" said Halite

"Kumo?" said Aichi

"He is called the Curse Kumo. A jewel pet that never once had a Rare Rare partner before"

"Curse Kumo" Aichi looked at him 'So he's alone'

"A girl like you weak, and naive will never get a partner like this" he shrugged

"Kumo, stop this" Halite scold

"Tch, hmph" he went out the door

"Sorry, Ai-chan. If he bad talk about you" Halite apologized

Aichi shook her head "No, he is right. But I'll show him that I'm not like that" she ran after him

Halite was surprised at her sudden character change and smiled.

* * *

Kumo walked to the forest "Wait" he turned and saw Aichi running up yo him

"What do you want"

"Why did you say that about me" Aichi asked

"What, it's the truth" he turned away

"That may be true" Kumo looked at her "But I'm different, I have friends that help me feel stronger" she crunched next to him "And I want to be yours also" she petted his head

"Why" his lowered his head "Why, do you have to be nice to me. I am called the Curse Kumo" he yelled

Aichi eyes soften and she picked him up, hugging him. Kumo is surprised at her action.

"You may be called that but I don't think so. You are lonely right"

Kumo was shocked.

"I also, but I meet friends that help me and I changed after meeting them. You also I want to be your friend" Aichi smiled

Kumo gaped at her then a bright light surrounded him. His appearance changed. The black was replaced by some white, his eyes are emerald green, and a collar with a four leaf clover hangs from it.

"What is this" Kumo looked at himself at every angle

Aichi was surprised also "What just happened"

"Friendship" Jewelina appeared in front of them

"Jewelina-sama" they exclaimed

"Aichi, this is the reason I called you here"

"Huh?"

"Your kindness and friendship changed Kumo. And Kumo, the reason you changed is because of friendship"

"Friendship"

"Yes" she nodded "And you two will be great partners" she faded away

Aichi and Kumo watched as her disappear.

"So Kumo do you want to be my partner?" Aichi asked

Kumo turned away. Aichi knew he wouldn't be her partner and started to walk away.

"Wait" Aichi saw him running toward her and jumped in to her arms "I'll do it. You are the only person I can trust"

"Kumo" Aichi smiled and gave him a hug.

"Congratulation, Kumo and Aichi" Halite walked up

"Halite-san" said Aichi

"Aichi, you found a partner that fits you" she smiled

"Thank you"

"Now you can enter to our Magic Academy"

"Really"

"Yes, and I want to give you something" she cupped her hand a small ball of light shine between them

The light went up the sky with rainbows appeared under it and two stars appeared. Aichi held her hand out and they attached to a bracelet. A bright light shined around her.

"The luck you would leave it to Kumo" Kumo started

"Tinkle Tinkle, Magical Charm. Winkle Winkle, Jewel flash"

Aichi's outfit changed. A blue and white outfit like a female ninja, glove are from her elbow to the wrist that cover the back of her hand secure by a golden band, white boosts with a golden V at the ankle, a cape that was tight by her left shoulder. Her hair is in a high ponytail toward the left a little (if you see Season 6 Stella's hair with Bloomix it's similar) with white feathers sticking out. Aichi's charm was blue like Diana shape with a four leaf clover in the middle, white at the top and bottom, white lines coming out of each end of the clover, and yellow gems between the white lines was on the part where the cape is connected.

"W-What is this" Aichi look at herself at every angle

"Your magic and Kumo's" Halite answered

"My magic and Kumo's" she looked at her hands then to Kumo. A big smile appeared on her face "We did it, Q" she hugged him

"Yeah" he answered "But why did you call me Q"

"You change and Kumo does not fit you. You represent luck with a four leaf clover" she pointed to the charm "Your new name is Quadrifoglio, it mean four leaf in Italian and I'm lucky to be your partner"

"Quadrifoglio, but it's too long"

Aichi giggled "That's why I shorten it to Q"

"Q" he tested the name "I like it. Thanks, Aichi"

"You're welcome" she smiled

"Well, well I see we have a new student" they turn and saw short, old man on a floating sphere and a green parrot next to him

"Who are you?" Q asked

"I am the Headmaster of this Magic Academy" he said

"Headmaster" said Aichi

"What do you think, Headmaster-sensei" said Halite

He nodded "Rare Rare girl and now Q I welcome you to Magic Academy"

Aichi and Q smiled at him "Thank you"

* * *

**Aichi and my OC Q are partners and are students of the Magic Academy. Next Chapter, Aichi will meet The Jewel Pet Charcters. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Aichi will meet Jewel Pet characters. What will happen on Aichi's first day.**

* * *

"Aichi!" a voice called

The blunette scrambled in bed.

"Aichi, wake up" she heard someone coming in her room "Aichi" she shook her

"Okay, Emi I'm up" she got up

"Aichi, why is there a dog on your bed" Emi asked

"Huh" Aichi saw Q at the edge of her head 'That wasn't a dream them' she thought

"Okaa-san, is it okay to keep him" Aichi asked

Shizuka smiled "It's okay"

"Thank you okaa-san" Aichi cheered

"But you have to take care of him"

"Yes ma'am"

"Aichi what did you name him" Emi asked

"Q" she answered

"Q?"

"It's short for Quadrifoglio. He had a four leaf on his collar so I name him that"

"Heee"

"I'm going, let's go Q" Q barked, they left the kitchen and out the door.

"So Aichi lets go to Jewel land" he said

"But, I am going to somewhere and I don't want to worry them" Aichi crouched next to him

"Don't worry" he looked around "Let's go somewhere so no one can see us"

Aichi took him to the area (in episode 67) "This place isn't usually full"

"Okay" Q took out a pod and pressed a button. A portal surrounded them and verything around them stopped.

"Q, why did everything stop?" Aichi asked

"When you to Jewel land everything in your world stops" he explained

They rose into the top of the portal and landed in front of the academy.

"We're here" said Q

"Welcome Aichi... Q" Halite walked up to them

"Halite-sensei" said Aichi

"Do you two have a moment I want to show you something"

Aichi and Q followed her to a door.

"Before I forget. Tinkle Tinkle" she waved her finger

A cloak with a crescent moon charm appeared on Aichi.

"This is..."

"It's this academy's uniform. We are going somewhere important, so you need to where it" she explain

They opened the door; Aichi saw a tiara shining on a stand.

"This is"

"This is a tiara that was given by our previous student, who won the Jewelstar Grand Prix. Reach your hand out"

Aichi reached her hand out then she was transported to an arena. Everyone cheered for her and Jewelina placed the tiara on her head.

"I hereby bestow upon you the title of Jewelstar. As the Jewelstar you have the right three wishes come true"

'Three wishes' the Aichi notice she back to where she is.

"Now, we should get you in class" said Halite

"Right" followed her out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Hey, Hey" said a blonde girl with cat ears

"What is it, Miria" a girl with brown hair girl

"I heard there's a new student coming"

"N-New student"

"Oh, I heard also" said a girl with short blue hair

"I also" said a boy with light brown hair

"Really, Sara Leon" said the girl

They nodded.

"I didn't hear that, Akari-chan" said a white rabbit

"Me too~ labu" said a polar bear

"Okay, everyone quiet down. You may heard we have a new student" Halite appeared in front of them

"Yes" they chorused

"Come in" she said to the door

They saw a girl with long blue hair and a black and white husky walk in.

'Pretty' Akari looked at her

"She's pretty, Akari-chan" said Ruby

"Yeah" Akari nodded

"Everyone, this is Aichi and..."

"The Curse Kumo" Miria cried

"The Curse Kumo?" said Akari

"A jewel pet that brings bad luck and he never once had a partner" Sara explained

"Yeah, your right. I was called that" said Q

"Was?" They said

"My new name is Quadrifoglio"

"Quadr... Quad... Qua..." Miria tried to say "Isn't that really long name"

"And Quadrifoglio is 'four leaf clovers' in Italian" said Leon

"I represent luck. The name my partner shorten it to Q" said Q

"Q" Sapphi said "It's a good name"

"I agree" said Garnet "Me too ~nyan" said Sango

"You can sit anywhere you want" said Halite

Aichi nodded went to the back and leaned against the wall.

They looked at her.

"Why isn't she sitting" said Miria

"Now we will begin"

* * *

After Class

Miria stretched her arms "Today's class to too long"

"I agree" said Garnet and Sango

"And that new girl isn't something at all. She maybe curse like him" Miria shrugged

"But he changed" said Leon

"Changed?" said Akari

"He's originally is all black, but now he is black and white" said Leon

"And he isn't socially with anyone" said Sara

"Hee" Akari notice him and Aichi walking to the forest.

"What wrong Akari-chan" said Ruby

"She..." Akari pointed to the direction where Aichi is going

"Where is she going" said Garnet

"Let's find out" Garnet and Sango hopped on her as Miria stood up

"Why" said Sara

"She never talks to us in class and..."

"And..." They wait for her answer

"I want to know how she get her hair is great" stars appeared in her eyes

Everyone anime fell with Garnet and Sango.

They followed her every step she takes.

"How long does she have to go, we've been here for 15 minutes" Miria complained

"Calm down, Miria. She has a reason" said Leon

"She's gone" said Sapphi

They turned and saw her nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" Sara looked around

"You need something" a voice said

They saw Aichi and Q sitting on a tree.

"Yeah, I have a question" said Miria

"What is it" said Aichi

"How did you get your hair pretty like that"

They all (except Q and Aichi) anime fell.

"M-Miria" said Akari

"Well I just brush it every day" Aichi ran her hand through her hair

Miria took the note "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Aichi had a small smile "So" she jumped from the tree "What is your real reason of following me"

"Umm..." said Akari

"Why I don't talk in class, right" she winked

"H-How did you know" they looked surprised

"I was asked like this many times in my place" she shrugged

"I see"

"Sorry, if I was rude" she apologized

"I-It's fine" Akari waved her hands

"And why are you here" Miria asked

"Exploring Jewel land"

"Exploring" said Ruby

"Yeah" Aichi nodded "I want to talk to the Fountain Dragon"

"The Fountain Dragon?" said Leon

"Yeah, I want him to help me with my magic"

"Why?"

"I read in books from the library, that he is a powerful dragon"

"Books, how much of the library books have you read" Sara asked

"About all" she simply answered

"ALL!" They exclaimed

"Amazing, she read all the books from the library on the first day" said Miria "But, as a new student you can't go against me a third grader"

"Hmph" said Q "You think that you can beat her"

"What"

"Aichi is a second grader"

"Q!" Aichi looked at him

"How is that possible" shocked Garnet

"See" Q moved Aichi's arm and the two Jewel stones

"Q!" Aichi repeated "Sorry, if he is rude"

"It's okay" said Akari "But if you're going to the Fountain Dragon-san place it's pretty far, why aren't you using magic"

"I... I don't really know what spell"

They sweat dropped

"We'll help, right" they all (except Miria) nodded

"Tinkle Tinkle" Sara enlarged a leaf and Leon on his cape

"So Aichi-san" Akari began

"Aichi is fine"

"Aichi, how are you and Q friends. I heard he was called The Curse Kumo"

Q turned away.

"Q was a lonely Jewel pet. That's why he was called that, but I became his friend and now he is my partner"

"Heee... That what happened"

"The only thing you need is friendship and allies, if you don't you'll regret it" her eyes sadden then Aichi notice what she is saying "Sorry, if I said something wrong"

"No" Akari shook her head

"We're here" said Sara

* * *

"Youngsters, what can I do for you today. Huh, it seems we have a newcomer"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aichi and this is Q. Um..."

"I already know" he used magic around the others in a bubble "Lets me how good" he flew a fire ball

They dodge the ball.

"Q" Aichi looked at the husky and nodded back.

"Tinkle Tinkle Magical Charm, Winkle Winkle Jewelflash" light surrounded them and did the transformation

It surprised the others.

"Awesome, that transformation is amazing" said Miria

"That's her magic" said Sara

"Pretty" Akari looked at her

"I ready when you are Dragon-san"

"Alright" he threw her another fire ball

"Tinkle Tinkle Urdine" a ball of fire appeared above her hand and a flame Phoenix was formed

"Impossible, how can she handled that kind of magic" exclaimed Leon

"Her magic is above our level" said Sara

"Go" Aichi pointed her finger to the Dragon

"I won't let you" he used a magic circle to block

"Tinkle Tinkle Rangula, wind collect the leaves" the wind with leaves formed into a tornado I front of her and headed toward Dragon. The dragon used the wind to stop it.

"They're like even" said Ruby

"Yeah" Akari nodded 'Amazing, even though she is in second like me, but her level and mine are different'

"You must have something more than this" said Dragon

Aichi took a feather out of her hair "Tinkle Tinkle Leonara" the feather turned to a sword like Blaster Blades, but the blade is thinner

"A sword" said Leon

Aichi charged at the dragon, he countered with the water in the spring. Aichi slashed it through and towards Dragon. He protected himself with the magic circle.

"Let's stop now" he said

"Okay" Aichi dropped her magic

"Amazing, amazing, Aichi you are awesome" Ruby jumped into her arms "How do get so good with magic"

"Thank you" Aichi smiled

"Young one, you made a good fight. If you continue to study magic you can be a good magician"

"Thank you"

* * *

**Q will meet the Cardfight Vanguard characters next chapter. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

They left the Fountain Dragon and went home.

"Aichi, where are we going" Q followed Aichi

"You'll see" she looked at him

"We're here" she stopped in front of a shop

"Card Capital" Q read the sign

"This is a card shop, where I meet my friends" Aichi explained going in through the door

"Welcome" Q saw a girl with light lavender hair

"Hi Misaki-san" Aichi greeted

"Hi" then she saw Q "This dog is your"

"Yeah, got him yesterday. Is it okay if he can come in"

"Yeah it's okay, if he doesn't bother the other customers"

"Yes ma'am"

"Hey, Aichi over here" Miwa waved from the table

"Miwa-kun, Kamui-kun, Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun and... Kai-kun" she looked at her friends

"Yo, Aichi your late" said Morikawa

"Sorry, I had to walk Q"

"Q?" They all (except Kai) said

"Him" she pointed to the husky next to her

"Aichi onee-san since when you got a dog" said Kamui

"Yesterday"

"Heee... But why name him Q" Miwa asked

Aichi picked Q up and place him in her lap "Here" she pointed to the collar

"Four leaf, what you mean" Kamui

"Quadrifoglio" said Kai

They looked at him."Aichi used Q from Quadrifoglio" he said  
"Well, Kai-kun explained it" said Aichi

"Heee..." Kamui looked at Q

Q growled at him.

Kamui went behind Miwa.

"Sorry Kamui-kun, Q trusts me only" Aichi apologized

"It's okay. Ah, Aichi onee-san I forgot you owe me a fight"

Q growled louder.

"Q, it's not a violence fight, it's a cardfight" Aichi calmed him down

Q turned away; Aichi laughed awkwardly "Kai-kun"

"What" he said

"Can you watch Q for a minute?"

"Yeah" she handed Q him

"Be good, okay" she petted his head before going

"Get ready, I got stronger then we last fought" said Kamui

"I won't hold back" said Aichi

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

* * *

"I lost" the sixth damage fell "Onee-san you're really strong"

"But you got stronger"

"Alright" Morikawa appeared between them "If you want to get stronger let me, Morikawa Kastumi-sama, the best fighter in the shop helps you"

"Shut up, makemi" said Kamui

"What is that, you brat" they both glared

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

Aichi sweat dropped

"Oh, oh, they are at it again" Miwa walked up to look

Aichi saw Q looking at Kai who was looking at is card.

Aichi smiled and sat next to Kai, Q jumped in to her arms.

"Q, were you good" Aichi asked

Q barked.

"I see, Kai-kun sorry if I let you watch Q"

"I don't care" Kai petted Q on the head and he seems to like it

Aichi smiled again "Strange"

"What"

"Q always doesn't like people other than me, but he like you. He seems to be attached to you"

"Like I know" he proceed to his cards

"Working on a good deck" Aichi look at the cards

"Yeah, but their aren't good fighter other than you and Miwa"

"What about going to other shops"

"Why go there, I've been to many shops"

"Really I don't remember you going to Team Handsome's shop"

"The only thing I don't go is because you are here" Kai had a light blush

"Kai-kun" Aichi had a small blush, she leaned her head on his shoulder "Thank You" she said softly

'These two are nice together' Misaki saw in the corner of her eye

"Love, love" Miwa looked at them

They turn and saw Kamui, Miwa, Morikawa and Izaki grinning.

Aichi pulled away blushing hard and Kai looked away with a line of blush.

"You forgot that we're here"

"No" said Kai

"K-K-Kai-kun is right" said Aichi

"Then why lovey dovey now" Miwa began to tease

Kai stood up and grabbed Aichi's hand "Aichi, let's go"

"Huh, bye guys" she said before she left the door

* * *

"Kai-kun" Aichi grabbed his hand "Don't you think its rude"

"It's Miwa" he said

"Alright"

"I'll walk you home" he offered

"Thank you" she hugged his arm with one arm other holding Q

"Kai-kun" they arrived at Aichi's house "Thank You"

Kai had a small smile. Q jumped out of Aichi's arms and pushed her to Kai. Making her and Kai hug.

"Q-Q" she blushed

He barked then walked to the door.

"Mou" she smiled "Bye Kai-kun"

"Yeah" she walked to the door, and then he grabbed her wrist and pull her into a kiss. Aichi's eyes widen and slowly closed. They stayed in that potion for a while and broke apart.

"Bye" Kai waved and walked home

Aichi waved back with a blush on her face.

As Kai disappeared.

"You seem to like it" Q popped out

"Q-Q, why did you do that" she shuttered

"Because you and him are together. That's why I pushed you"

"Mou. Oh, you seem to trust him"

"When you gave me to him I feel that I can trust him"

"Heee... Let's go" she opened the door and Q followed

* * *

**Added some Fem Aichi X Kai. Review.**


End file.
